


he’s the shining and the light

by teenagegiles



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Era IV, Fluff, M/M, On-Stage Antics, Short + Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagegiles/pseuds/teenagegiles
Summary: Water finds himself on Swiss’s balcony.





	he’s the shining and the light

The Cardinal strutted across the stage, the spotlight following him as he walked. He was enchanting, enamouring the crowd and everyone who watched. They seemed to go especially crazy over his ‘Dracopia’ cape. He had sweet talked them all night. 

All except for his ghouls, of course. They loved him, there was no doubt, but watching his dramaticies grew very ordinary. Water had watched him bark at the crowd not five minutes before. He had placed his bets on how soon it would be before Copia lost it, but he hadn’t expected it to come on so quick. He definitely wasn’t getting his money back. 

While the attention was on Copia, Water took the time to take a break. He didn’t have a note to play or a finger to move for the time being. He found himself aimlessly wandering out from his spot at center stage, leaving the top of the stairs, past Earth and on. 

It wasn’t often he came back behind the stage during a show. Mostly, the ghouls only used the back way to enter and exit during intermissions and such. A couple of stagehands watched him as he strode past, concern and confusion plastered on their faces. 

It was a little less than a minute when he finally popped back up stage, on the tiny little balcony separated from the rest of it all. There was one lone occupant, stoic and sweet, facing forward with his guitar rested comfortably in his hands. 

He noticed as soon as Water made his way up to his little segment of hell. He didn’t know how it was possible, the booming music blocked out any footsteps or sounds, but he was so incredibly happy to see Swiss turn to face him.

Despite the dizzying lights and obscurity the mask provided, Water could see the smile that shone in his eyes. It was a comfort that sent warmth running through his system, starting at his chest and rushing to his head. It made him a little unsteady, and he rocked back on his heels before regaining his balance. 

He could imagine his face under the mask- soft, kind, with his messy hair and dumb grin. He saw him work with such talent, fingers moving over the strings languidly, without even having to glance at them. Water always wondered why he was stuck up on the balcony, so far away from the spotlight. He thought that he deserved the world, to be on center stage, to be admired by others as much as he admired him. 

Water was drawn out of his thoughts as Swiss met his eyes again. “What are you doing up here?” He mouthed, nearly indiscernible behind his grin, but Water understood perfectly. 

He struggled to come up with a coherent answer, one that made him seem like he wasn’t so desperate to see him. He never came up with a reply. Instead he reached up, dragging his fingers along the edge of his mask. They stayed there for a minute, resting over the thin metal, before dropping back to the edge of his bass. Swiss understood perfectly. 

The beat slowly came rolling back into their ears, and Swiss tapped his foot along to the music. He always had such a good sense of rhythm. Water swayed his hips alongside him, nearly mimicking him and his usual moves, but there was no mockery in his motions. He only wanted to share what he felt, the way the music coursed through him, the way his heartbeat matched the kick drum.

The guitarist leaned forward, and Water forgot about his surroundings for a moment. He was so close, he could nearly feel his breath, warm against his lips- he forgot his own breath for a minute. He wasn’t sure what to do, how to react, so he stood there, blood rushing to his head. For once he was happy his ears were covered by the dumb balaclavas they wore, because as Swiss smirked at him, he was sure they were turning bright red. 

Water had completely forgot their jobs at hand for the moment. Swiss was leaning in, not to him, but to the mic. He felt horribly dense, but not any less blessed. Swiss’s eyes, deep and caring, still were on him. 

The bassist finally had the good sense to return the grin and pick back up the notes he was supposed to be playing.

Even as his melody resumed, he couldn’t quite keep his eyes off the ghoul- he could hear his voice, enchanting, enamouring, and suddenly he understood how the crowd felt when Copia came on stage. He watched his lips, perfect, his hands as they glided over his guitar. A joy grew in his soul and he simply let himself go to Swiss’s sweet voice. 

He never danced like this. Not usually. But he felt completely comfortable, worry and reservations shed from his shoulders. He was sure he was making a little bit of a fool of himself, but if it made Swiss smile, he didn’t care.

Swiss finally pulled away from the mic and his movements began to mirror Water’s. They danced together to the ringing guitars that echoed in their ears. They ended up back to back, grinning like idiots, pushing against each other to steady themselves. 

It was hard to hear him over the music, but Water saw his lips as they moved again- speaking, far away from the mic, only for them to hear. “I’m glad you came over.”

Water was too.

“Fuck yeah, Toronto!”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t think i’d write anymore about these two for a bit, at least till got further with the air + earth, but i saw this ( https://youtu.be/Ur-99CYNg2I ) video and had... ideas. therefore. here is this.


End file.
